O Motivo
by queensummers
Summary: Por que será que Gambit entrou para os X- Men? Meio clichê, mas dá uma lida...


- Acredito que todos já o conheçam.

- É, nós o conhecemos quando Magneto apresentou sua turma e eles nos atacaram. – alfinetou Vampira.

Gambit apenas sorriu pra ela erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela desviou o olhar.

- O que passou, passou. Não devemos insistir no assunto.

Wolverine olhava o novo X-Men como se suas garras saíssem dos seus olhos.

- Acho que já pode se acomodar, Sr. LeBeau. Alguém poderia mostrar a mansão e depois levá-lo para o seu quarto?

Silêncio. Troca de olhares.

- _Vampirrra_ pode.

- Eu?

- Ótimo, Vampira, mostre toda a mansão e depois o leve para o quarto – Gambit sorriu sedutor e Vampira corou – ele irá acomodar-se no quarto recém decorado na ala masculina, ao lado do seu, Kurt. – Kurt deu de ombros – Dispensados.

Todos saíram cochichando e, antes de cruzar a porta, Kitty sussurrou para Vampira _"Qual é a dele?"_.

- Aqui, então, é o escritório do professor e ali a sala de estar: televisão e sofás, muitos sofás. A biblioteca... – Vampira falava entediada - ... a cozinha: sujou, lavou. O elevador pro subsolo...

- E o seu quarto?

- É o do lado do Kurt, aqui você sobe pra estufa da Tempestade...

- Eu _perrrguntei_ onde fica seu _quarrto_, _chéri_.

Vampira corou levemente e Gambit não sabia se de raiva ou vergonha.

- Isso não interessa, você só tem que saber que se for pego na ala feminina vai ter que se acertar com o Logan. Pronto seu quarto. Durma bem.

- _Non_ é justo, _ma chéri_, se eu não souber onde fica seu quarto vou ter que esperar que você queira me visitar para _poderr_ vê-la... – ele fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono...

- É, então espera sentado. – ela se virou e começou a andar.

- Eu vou _descobrrirr_ mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele acomodou suas coisas no seu novo quarto que, aliás, era bem espaçoso. Ele podia se acostumar a ser bem tratado assim... Olhou no relógio: 21hs10. Ele chegou antes das 19hs30 e ficou todo esse tempo falando com o professor. Felizmente ele acreditou que ele queria se redimir do mal que causou e estava cansado da vida e blá blá blá. Convencer o professor foi mais fácil do que ele imaginava.

- Professor, me sinto na obrigação de lhe dizer que não acredito que ele tenha se juntado a nós por que tenha mudado e, enfim, todo aquele discurso.

- Eu sei o que está querendo dizer.

- Ah, sim, às vezes me esqueço de quem o senhor é.

- Não é preciso ser telepata para reconhecer a verdadeira razão de sua mudança. Deveria saber, Hank, não notou isso também?

A hora do jantar já havia passado, mas Gambit estava com fome então, depois de tomar banho no seu próprio chuveiro, desceu até a cozinha. Pode reconhecer alguns mutantes assistindo televisão: Kitty, Kurt e Bobby e um garoto loiro que não conhecia. Quando estava quase chegando à cozinha viu Vampira saindo do cômodo e subindo as escadas _"Perrfeito!"_.

Assim que Vampira entrou no seu quarto, jogou-se na cama. Fechou os olhos. Suspirou longamente. _"Será possível que a Kitty tenha andado fumando?"_. Não. Deve ser o Logan do lado de fora imitando uma chaminé. Antes que pudesse terminar seu segundo suspiro foi interrompida:

- Eu disse, _mon amour_, ia descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde!

Ela levantou-se como um raio e ficou de pé: ele estava encostado na porta com os braços cruzados.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? Não sabe bater na porta dos outros? Quem te deu permissão pra vir pra esse lado da mansão? Eu não te disse que o Logan ia te matar se...

- _Chéri_, quantas _perrguntas_. – ele foi se aproximando e sentou-se na beira da cama – eu só tenho uma: por que não foi visitar Remy ainda? Eu fiquei com saudades... – aquele olhar de cachorro perdido e sem dono.

- Faz só meia hora que a gente não se vê! – ela disse entre os dentes.

- Eu também estava contando os minutos... – sedutor.

- Cai fora do meu quarto antes que alguém te veja!

- Eu só quero _converrsarr_. – ele deu um tapinha na cama bem ao seu lado. Diante da seriedade da sua voz, Vampira sentou-se, só que do outro lado da sua cama. Ele se levantou e sentou bem ao lado dela deixando-a entre ele e a parede. Vampira estremeceu por causa da proximidade.

- O que você...

- Da última vez que nos vimos – ele a interrompeu – algumas coisas _parrecem_ que ficaram sem explicação. _Emborra_ Remy precisasse de ajuda, ele odeia admitir e sabia que não tinha com quem contar.

- Não fale em terceira pessoa, é irritante.

- Então Remy pensou que sua _Vampirrra_ poderia ajudá-lo – continuou inocente.

- Eu não sou sua Vampira!

- Mas eu não te usei simplesmente...

- Ah, não!

- _Chéri_, não me interrompa, é difícil pra mim dizer isso.

Ela olhou para os seus pés. Estavam bem perto dos pés dele. _"Então, é dele o cheiro de cigarro..."_ O que ele estava aprontando dessa vez? _"Espero que não queira me seqüestrar de novo"_, bom, se ele quisesse não estaria falando sobre isso...

- O que?

- Eu disse pra não me interromper... – ele tinha um ar meio triste e fez Vampira se sentir mal por tê-lo interrompido.

- Ah, desculpe, é que eu... bem, me distraí e meio que perdi o que você tava falando...

- Eu estou me _abrrindo _pra você e você pensando em outra coisa? – ele parecia mesmo chateado.

- Eu não estava pensando em outra coisa, eu estava pensando mesmo em você! – não devia ter dito isso... Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Pensando em mim, _non_!

Ela fechou a cara.

- O que diabos você estava falando?

- _Porr_ que acha que eu entrei para os X-Men?

- Eu tenho uma lista cheia de teorias que envolvem raptos, furtos, espionagem...

- Eu não queria me _juntarr_ a vocês. - agora ela tinha outra teoria: mandando contra sua vontade por Magneto - Queria me _juntarr_ a você, _chéri_.


End file.
